Playfighting is dutch for lovemaking
by akuma-ryoushi
Summary: This is a short snippet of what's to come on mine and ClayWinchester's growing fanfiction about two girls who become lovers and hunters with Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean takes Dakota into the woods for some combat training, which leads to major fluff.


''Where the hell are we going, Dean?'' I moaned.

We had been marching through the long, sharp grass, hand in hand, for what felt like a millenium. My tired and unwilling legs caused me to slouch behind as Dean seemed to be dragging me along. He turned to answer me with his oh-too-familiar cocky smile.

''You'll see.'' He teased.

I sighed heavily, and then I noticed the forest coming up ahead of us.

''Ugh, Dean, if this is your lame attempt of re-enacting that twilight shit, just knock it on the head right now. I like you, but not _that_ much.''

He didn't turn to look at me this time, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

''So. You _liiiiiiike_ me?''

''No. Well maybe a little. Don't flatter yourself.''

He squeezed my hand and turned to beam at me, I returned the sentiment with my dimply grin.

We started to trek through the soul-less forest; nobody was to be seen. Dean had gone temporarily silent, and all that filled the air was the of our feet crunching the amber leaves and twigs beneath us. I grimaced as I realised I was wearing my cute new floral canvas boots. I had a feeling that they wouldn't be so 'new' by the end of our walk.

We came to a hault, and Dean released my hand. He turned to look at me with a sly expression playing upon his face, and he placed his hands on his hips.

''W-what's going on?'' I un-intentionally stuttered, feeling slightly confused.

''We're training.'' He announced proudly.

''Training? For what?''

''Hunting, of course. Me and Sammy figured you two needed some 'refreshing of knowledge' as it's been a while. So Sammy's helping Lasette, and you've got the pleasure of having myself as your mentor.'' His voice sounded so business-like.

I wanted to tell him ''No.'' and turn around and head back to Bobby's. But his emerald eyes were willing me to accept, so I had to.

''Fine. But do not treat me like a delinquant. I do know my stuff, never forget that.'' I scoffed, feeling overwhelmed by my feminine strength.

''Wouldn't dream of it, baby.'' He winked and began moving a few paces away from me. He shook off his leather jacket in preparation, and hung it on a nearby branch. I pulled off my ACDC hoodie (come on ACDC clothing is always necessary), and tied my waist-length ebony hair into a knot behind my head. I caught Dean staring endlessly at my thin yet shapeful figure, I scowled at him.

''Uh, oh, sorry. Let's begin training.'' He blurted nervously. ''Rule number one, the most vital rule: expect the unexpected. Remember, focus is everything. When faced with anything like wendigos, demons, rugarus, anything at all! Keep your peripheral vision in action, always, they can strike whenever. I'll demonstrate first of all a few moves on how you can defend yourself if they do strike.'' He began to beckon me over. ''Come here, and stand face to face with me.'' I slowly walked over to him, keeping eye contact with him so I knew when to stop. He didn't tell me to stop until our bodies were so close I could feel his warm breath on my face. I didn't lose his gaze, and he made sure of that. I was so distracted by his perfect irises that I didn't even notice his leg sweep through mine and knock me off my feet. I let out a loud gasp as he caught me around my waist just before my body hit the ground, he laughed a very victorious, and modest laugh. I frowned at him.

''Oh, it's on.'' I whispered, as I grabbed him by his t-shirt and pulled myself up. We began trying to push eachother over by our shoulders, our foreheads pressed together, our eyes looking to the ground. I swayed a few times and struggled to keep my balance, but I soon recovered and gave him a hard shove which nearly threw him to the floor. Soon, I was getting tired, and with all my strength I heaved against him one last time, but he counteracted it and span me around. I couldn't take anymore, but I was no way ready to surrender to him, so I did what my initiative told me to do.

I hissed as loud as I possibly could and let out a soft whimper, this caused Dean to automatically drop his arms and come over to me.

''Dakota? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?'' His voice was filled with strong concern and worry, which I had to grit my teeth at to try and stifle my laugh.

''It's my neck, I think i've got whip-lash or something.'' I put on my best acting voice and tried to sound in as much pain as possible.

''Do you want me to take a look at it?''

''Please.''

He stepped closer to me, and I craned my neck slightly so he could examine it. I let him look at it for no more than a minute, before I attempted to sweep out his legs. I say attempted because as it was my first try of the move, and my leg got caught between his, thus sending us both to the floor.

My head whirled slightly, and my breathing became fast. My body had landed on top of his, and instead of feeling embarrassed about it, I felt a heated sensation flutter through me. My pale complexion became rosey as I blushed, and I finally let out a short giggle.

''Expect the unexpected, right?'' I teased.

''I can't believe I fell for that one!'' He tried to sound ashamed, but a laugh played on his voice.

''I told you, I know my stuff.''

''You most definitely do.'' He breathed, which made me blush even more. I tried to look away, and hide my scarlet cheeks, but he didn't let me. Instead he gripped onto my top and pulled me into him, pressing his warm lips against mine. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist, and moulded my body tightly against his, which made my pulse raise higher than I thought possible. Our kiss became passionate as our lips moved in perfect synchronization, and I reached up to run my fingers through his soft light-brown hair. Somewhere in my head it was telling me to stop, that I couldn't get into this mess again, but in my heart it felt right, so right. So we continued our little moment of passion for a few more minutes, before I pulled away and smiled with pure happiness at him. He lifted one arm from my waist so he could brush a single strand of hair from my face, and tucked it behind my ear.

''Oh, and incase you didn't already know, I _liiiiiiiike _you too, Dakota-Rae Capriano.''

''Oh pleeeeeeeeease! Call me Koti.'' I winked at him once, and he laughed whilst pulling me close again for another affectionate lip-locking session.


End file.
